When The World Fades
by PikaDarkness
Summary: Ash returns home to find out the whole of Kanto is being ravaged by attacks. Everyone is in danger, the fate of the world rests on Ash's hands. But its not Kanto they truly want to hurt. Can Ash save them? Or will he perish like the others?
1. Prologue

**Prologue. **

My story is not like anyone elses, I've been through tough experiences in my life, but it pales in comparison to the things I experienced in nine months. Don't fret, I didn't kill anyone, I'd be like Team Rocket if I did- and I don't mean Jessie and James. Funnily enough, my story does revolve around Team Rocket. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be disclosing all this extended information for your benefit.

I didn't only go through tormet with Team Rocket, but also with the one I love, and all of that took a very heavy toll on me.

Who I am I, you may ask. My name is Ash Ketchum.

Now I see you all roll your eyes, muttering "Of course Ash has troubles with Team Rocket, when does he not?" Please believe me, this was is and always will be, the darkest times of my life.

I could tell you my life, yet I can show you, by stepping back two years in the past when I was fourteen years old.

But I have to warn you, this is more darker then the Lemony Snicket books. So read on if you dare, its on my life's expence.


	2. Destination Pallet

** Chapter 1  
Destination; Pallet**

Endless dirt roads spanned across me and my friend, this road was a road with plenty of fond memories. I had returned home for some peace and quiet along with Brock, while Dawn went back to her hometown. I couldn't bring myself to be sad about the idea; home was calling for me, and who am I to pass up the warmth and security your mother and house could bring? Especially since I've been void of it for so long.

We stopped at Pewter City so Brock could catch up with his family, his little brother's and sister's were all excited to see us both, though I couldn't figure out why they were so happy to see me until one shouted, "Pokemon Master! The Pokemon Master is here!" Then I was trampled by little children and questions. I didn't mind though; it was all part of the territory of being champion... or master.

I had become master about a month before I made the decision to come back home, because at Indigo- where the champions past and present lived, I had been bombarded with paparazzi and fans. This I minded though, because a picture of me in the shower had almost been released on the front cover of Pokemon Daily, she deleted the picture from her memory card and ripped the photo up when I announced I would sue her. No, that wasn't harsh- what would have been harsh was being asked a question if I willingly exploited my bits to the general public- I know, stupid queston, but that's the pap for you.

Brock and I spent a week at the Gym, I didn't mind that either, this was my best friend's home, and Flint told me personally that this could be my second home if I wished. The Slates are always so nice.

Brock's younger brother and second eldest child asked me to battle him, for he got his first Pokemon two months ago. I went easy on him, but it still was an easy win. The boy (Its easy to forget names when there are so many boys running the house ragged) was disheartened, so naturally I gave him pointers and a little bit of a story about how I was the same way when I started out. His Onyx was as disobediant as Charizard used to be, but oddly, through all that defiance it wanted to beat Pikachu and listened to every command.

It turned out Flint was useless in the kitchen and had came to the conclusion that fast food solved anything. You should have seen Brock's face when he was told that, I swore he could have killed himself with all that blood rushing to his face. So he began to teach his father the basic's of cooking, then worked his way to cooking chicken, then to making complex meals and deserts. All that took about three days- I had offered to watch the kids.

If mum had it bad with me, it was nothing compared to this! They pulled me around so much I was lucky to have my arms attached to my body. First it was going out the back, then the park, then to the ice cream parlour, then the beach and then the pool... basically everywhere. By the end of the third day, I marched up to Brock and chucked a hissy-fit, and that was the end of "Helping Flint Cook 101".

The last day at the Slate's was an emotional one for Brock, I could hear him crying at night. I felt bad, and even told him he could stay if he wished. But being the loyal friend he was, he told me that he'd go with me. So the next day we packed up and left... not before his brothers and sisters chased us down the street on their scooters.

As we got onto the road, guess who we met. Yep, Misty. She had been taking a trip to my house, she said she does it all the time for company. But this time, her sister's were back and she couldn't have dumped the duties back on them any faster then what she did. I was so excited to see her, I literally threw myself on her, crushing her in a hug. She didn't mind, and hugged me back until Brock brought us back to our surroundings.

"Did you see me in the Tournament?" I asked her, I was talking about the tournament in which I became master.

"Sure did, I was surprised."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Because I was aware of how much you had grown over the years. From that boy who sent a Caterpie on a Pidgey, to defeating Lance. Couldn't have been more prouder then what I was."

I blushed with embarrassment. "Thanks."

Pikachu took the opportunity to jump onto my shoulder. For a Pokemon full of extraordinary power, it was incredibly cute. So cute in fact, it could be misleading. '_Hello_'.

Only I could understand what he meant, but Misty and Brock got the general idea.

"Hi Pikachu," Misty cooed, stroking under Pikachu's chin. The yellow sack of power closed his eyes and basked in the affectionate action. "Its only because of you, that Ash became Champion."

I forced myself not to explode. I think it was meant as a joke, but it was insulting. Normally I'd be in her face about a remark about that- but I remembered she hadn't become the greatest Water Pokemon trainer yet. So I was smiling to spite her.

"Misty," Brock said, "do you want to come with us to Pallet Town?"

"I was going there anyway, but sure."

So it was all of us, united again. Suddenly, I felt like I was ten years old, the youngest of the group, the one with the most heart and courage... and the most dim witted. But hey, I grew out of that. Misty, however, was more ostentacious then ever, but in her own good way.

We were soon trekking Virdian Forest, more good memories flung out at me; catching and evolving my caterpie into a metapod... then having a stupid battle with another trainer who had a metapod and started using harden non-stop because it was the only move they knew. Plus, finding out Misty was afraid of bugs was priceless. She was on edge at this very moment, glancing around nervously, looking for a bug Pokemon to leap out at her- that was something I never understood. How could she be so afraid of bugs, yet expect them to come to her? Wouldn't she spend her time not wanting them near her? I didn't question her, I was smart enough to keep my head in my business.

"My legs are killing me!" Misty suddenly moaned after three hours of walking. I had a sudden image of May doing the same thing after only half an hour. "Could we take a rest?"

"What's the matter Misty?" I gloated. "Haven't gotten any excersise since we parted ways?"

She was up in a flash. "I have so!"

"Then how come your tired, and I'm not?"

She growled. I noticed she no longer carried the mallet, to which I was grateful. I could remember so many times in which she clobbered Brock and I over the head. Mainly me, she normally pulled Brock's ear. "Fine, lets keep going!" She stomped off infront of me and Brock with a hard expression. Some things never change, and I was thankfull she hadn't.

"Was it wise to bait her?" Brock asked in an undertone. "You never know, she could have gotten stronger over the years."

"If it kept her walking, I don't care."

"I can hear you, and I'll kill you!" Misty shouted over her shoulder and we both fell silent.

After another two hours at the very least, we reached Pallet Town. In the time it took us to walk there, we were already encrusted in dirt, mud and sweat.

"I'm bagging the shower first," Misty announced dangerously, daring one of us to contest that. We didn't, we knew how much pain we'd be in if we did.

My street was more like a country town with its dirt road, while all the others had cemented roads and lush houses. But my street was more silent, because there was hardly any houses down there. I could barely contain my excitement on being back, I could already count a thousand things I wanted to do. I hadn't told mum that I was coming back because she would be expecting me. I know that sounds crazy, but I wanted to surprise her. Goodness knows she might need a good surprise once in a while, and seeing her son for the first time in ages just might do that.

Being careful to not make the little white gate squeak as I opened it, I only made the gap big enough for the size of my body. Misty got through, not trouble, but Brock. I cringed as the gate gave a wail, but apparently, mum didn't hear.

We sauntered up the stairs and up to the wooden front door. I lifted my hand and knocked three times, making sure it wasn't anything like the tune I always did.

"Coming!" I heard mum cry in her usual jovial tone. The door swung open and she screamed at the sight of me. "Ash!" The last thing I saw was a flash of golden brown hair before I was enveloped in a tight hug.

I choked out a gasp. "Mum, your choking me!" I tried to gently pry her arms from around me, but her grip was too strong. "Mum!" I wailed again.

She flushed and released me. "Sorry darling, I'm just so happy to see you! Oh, Brock, Misty! Its so great to see you too." It seemed she couldn't contain herself, and crushed them in a quick hug. "Come in, come in!" She moved aside and ushered us in.

"So- hey wait. Where's Mr Mime?" I asked, looking around everywhere for the overeager Pokemon.

"Professor Oak wanted to borrow him, he's a bit under the weather and needs the lab to be cleaned. Do you want some soup? I just made a whole batch of it."

We all nodded quickly, we knew what kind of soup mum makes, and it was the most delicious we had ever tasted- even Brock admitted it was better then the one he makes. Mum walked out of the room with a bounce in her step. She returned with chicken soup, and as soon as we got it, we bolted it down and ran into the kitchen for some more.

"So Ash, how long are you staying this time before the League calls you back?"

"They won't want me for another year yet. The previous Pokemon master always gets a year left in position before the new one takes over, its some weird Law thing." I shrugged. "Plus, I'd be putting myself back in the public eye, and that isn't what I want. I never knew stardom could be so demanding."

Misty smiled. "Well, does this mean our master is having second thoughts about his position? Surely after four years of rigorous training he'd love the limelight?"

"Its not all its cracked up to be. I'm not one of those masters that hangs out in strip clubs and pays women for sex and stuff."

Mum gave me a look. "I should hope not." No doubt she'd whip me if I even mentioned the fact I was peeking through the window of a strip club.

Brock fidgeted, and I noticed. "Do you have a confession, Brock?"

All eyes turned to him.

"No."

I eyed him, and he blushed. I decided it was for the best not to say a word on the subject. I switched on the t.v and instantly, the news popped up. I would have changed it, but something interesting caught my eye.

"_Yes Catherine! A series of attacks have been ravaging the South of Kanto! One can only hope the attacks will stop soon. Already, several cities have been destroyed by the violence that has never before been seen, there are the pictures now!_" They didn't look like cities, just clumps of waste. "_Police don't think there are any survivors left._"

All of us were frozen in horror. Something huge hit Kanto. I just hoped it didn't hit Cerulean, Pewter or Pallet.

Who knows though? Maybe it would.


End file.
